My Study Buddy
by L.A.91
Summary: Bella and Edward get paired to study the human anatomy together...and things get a little hot...Be warned: LEMONS! Rated M
1. Chapter 1: My Study Buddy

**My Study Buddy**

_**Bella**_

As my mind had been on an escapade since the beginning of class; I was interrupted from the boring lesson they call, Human Biology, when I heard Mr Banner call my name.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You will be paired with Edward Cullen," he announced.

Oh _goody_. The whispers were already starting. I could hear them around me.

"_Aw, why couldn't_ I_ be paired with him?"_

"_Why does_ she _get to pair up with Edward?"_

"_Ugh! God she's ugly, hasn't she got any fashion sense?"_

"_Wow, sucks to be him. There are so many girls way better looking than her."_

I tried to block them all out as I took a deep breath and answered, "Okay."

Mr Banner had explained that for an upcoming test on the human anatomy, we were to be paired up – by his choice of course – and then study together. Apparently there was a prize for the couple with the highest marks, combined.

I lifted my head to the other side of the room, tentatively, to gauze – the most popular, good-looking jock in school – Edward's, reaction. His expression surprised me.

Although it was one of disgust, which I was expecting; I noticed he wasn't looking at me; he was glaring at Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Victoria; the girls who were whispering earlier. When he turned to face me, I quickly looked back down at my desk.

The bell rang then causing everyone to gather their belongings and disperse. I was usually the last to leave; purposely, so that I if I did fumble and fall over, I didn't have quite as much as an audience. Clumsiness was one of the few unfortunate traits I had received from my dad, Charlie.

However, when I looked up after swinging my bag on to my shoulder, I noticed Edward was standing right in front of me. "Oh!" I grabbed my heart with my hand, trying and failing to steady it.

"I'm sorry," he said, as his signature crooked grin graced his face.

"No. It's okay. It's fine. Um…what's up?" I asked_. _

_Seriously Bella, 'what's up'_? The first thing you say to Edward Cullen when you're alone is, _'what's up?_'

_Oh, dear Lord!_

I looked up to see him still smiling at me. "Well, I was wondering what you were doing after school today? Maybe we could um…_study_?" he smirked.

_Uh huh,_ sure. The school jock is going to actually study? Edward didn't seem like the type, but to be fair; I didn't know him. Maybe he was smart? Hell if I know.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything." I said, walking out into the hallway as he followed. _Seriously,_ did he want to get caught in my presence outside of the classroom? I mean the classroom was a place he was actually obligated to be near me. He didn't want to chance someone seeing us and thinking he actually _wanted_ to be talking to me, did he?

"Okay cool," he smiled at me, "how about I follow you home so you can drop off your car and then I'll take you to mine?" his behaviour was nothing short of suspicious, but I didn't care, I wanted to see what he had planned.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll meet you in the parking lot?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, cool. Alright, see ya." I watched as he walked off down the hall.

Oh well, if he left me waiting as a prank it wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened to me, even though it was a couple of months ago. I sighed as I walked to my next class.

.

Lunch and Gym passed by eventually; during lunch Alice and Angela spoke of only their boyfriends, while I contemplated that single life was sometimes a lonely one. And after managing to fall over five times while playing basketball, I was finally allowed to sit out for the rest; my muscles sore as bruises started to form already.

I finally found myself standing next to my truck as I waited for Edward to get in his Volvo. After signalling with his hand for me to go ahead as he continued speaking to his friend, I groaned quietly, got in and drove off.

I knew as I arrived home that he'd probably _just_ decided to leave, and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't know how to get to my house. So I sighed at the fact that I would be studying alone, as I got out and opened the front door. I went upstairs to change into more comfortable, yoga pants and a big, loose jumper that I stole from Jacob – my ex-boyfriend.

As I made it back downstairs I heard a knock at the door. _Who in the world…?_ When I opened it my jaw fell and my eyes widened; Edward was here?

"H-how did you know my address?" I asked.

"I just asked Jazz," he said with a smile as I noticed his eyes slowly move up and down my body. Was he seriously checking me out? In _these_ clothes? A smug smile played on my lips at the thought.

Ah yes, Jazz – or Jasper – Alice's boyfriend and Edward's best friend, knew where I lived from the many times he either; came over with Alice, dropped her off, or picked her up. "Oh, right," I said.

He smirked as he raised his eyebrows, "So…you still gonna come?" Did he have to look so perfect and beautiful? Ugh.

I bit my lip; well at the very least, I could maybe teach him a fair bit and then we might have a chance at the prize. I sighed, "Yeah sure, I'll just leave a note and grab my bag. Come on in if you want." I left the door open before I ran upstairs to get my bag, came back down to write a note for dad, and then found Edward next to a cabinet in the living room. He was looking at a photo of my mother and I.

It seemed so weird as I watched Edward and all six foot five of him as he walked around slowly in my house. The sight was one of the weirdest to date, yet something about having him inside here made me almost happy…or giddy. _Edward Cullen is in my living room!_ I sighed at how pathetic I was. "I'm ready," I whispered.

"You look like your mother," he said, ignoring me. I smiled as he turned and grinned back.

"Yeah, she's prettier though."

He snorted, "I'd beg to differ," he said.

I was shocked, but tried to rein it in. _He thought I was pretty?_ I must have looked confused, but when I felt the heat in my cheeks, my eyes met the floor.

"Seriously Bella. You must realise how beautiful you are?"

My head snapped up to his. Was he serious? _I _didn't think so. I chuckled softly, "Ha ha, good one. So…are we gonna go or…?" He watched me for a moment with an expression I didn't understand before he just shook his head.

"Yes. Let's go _study_, shall we?" Again, this particular smile broke out on his face, and for some reason I could swear he had something cheeky up his sleeve.

.

The ride to his house was unusually, yet pleasantly quiet. No awkward silences; we just didn't talk if we didn't have anything to say. However he did ask one question.

"So, were you completely appalled and disgusted to find out I was your partner?" his crooked smirk appearing as his emerald eyes teased me, yet held a certain desperate curiosity.

I chuckled, "hmm…not as much as the other girls in class." He had frowned then, and that was that. Until we reached his house, "Um…wow…" I was speechless; the sight of his home left me without any words.

The beautiful, white mansion already seemed so safe, so warm, and I hadn't even been inside.

"Do you like it?" he grinned.

I sighed, wanting to speak properly but only managing to say, "Beautiful," gazing up at it as we stood outside his car.

"Yes, very beautiful." I blushed when I realized he wasn't looking at the house anymore. What was with him? Why had he suddenly started to think I was…attractive? Or was this a joke? Was he trying to make me think he thought I was pretty, only to break my heart in the end? I took a deep breath, _stop reading too much into everything!_

"Shall we?" He asked, and I followed him inside. It didn't seem like anyone was home. He started walking up some stairs and then into his bedroom, before dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing on his bed.

_Man, I want to do that_, I thought as I watched him relax.

"Then do it," he said. I blushed again as I realized I'd spoken out loud. With courage I didn't know I had; I dropped my bag, walked up to the edge of his king sized bed and collapsed on my stomach beside him. Holy crap was his bed comfy! I could seriously fall asleep like this; I'd better be careful. I heard him sigh, so I turned around to face him and noticed that he was watching me intently.

Swiftly, he lifted his arm so that his elbow was resting on his bed and his head was in his hand. "So," he said, "want to get started?" I sighed as I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. _Fuck_, he looked like a sex god just lying there, posing like that.

"Um…yeah," I whispered.

Suddenly, something in the room changed along with his expression. From where I was, I could feel his body heat, so…_close_. Slowly, his hand went back to his bed and lifted him up slightly as I simultaneously turned onto my side so that I could see him better.

So fast, I didn't know what had happened, he was hovering on top of me; each hand on either side of my shoulders as they held him up. With one of his legs lying between mine while the other held my left leg between his; I was trapped. I gasped at how quickly the positions had changed, along with the atmosphere in the room.

"Now Bella, I'm going to test you," he purred. "You are going to tell me the bone in your body after I kiss it. Okay?" his green eyes sparkled with something as he smiled at me.

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!_

"O-okay," I whispered, the anticipation of having Edward kiss any part of me, was thrilling.

"Good."

I held my breath as his head lowered closer to mine and I closed my eyes. When I felt his soft, warm lips on my forehead I smiled. "C-Cranium," I whispered. When he moaned, I figured that meant a pass. Next, I felt his delicious lips against my collar bone as his fingers stroked it. "C-clavicle." With another moan he continued. I wished he would stop though, every moan caused the wetness down south to increase, I was starting to get uncomfortable already.

When I opened my eyes I saw his head bend over my arm before he kissed it. "Humorous," I said. But this time when he moaned, I groaned involuntarily. His eyes flashed to mine as his crooked smile appeared.

"Finally. Let's see if you're enjoying this as much as I am…" he said, placing his hand softly under my jumper, running it down lower. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out a moan as he reached beneath my pants, finally reached my most probably wet panties. I sighed when I felt his hand press against my heat. "Fuck," he groaned, "you're so wet Bella." I moaned again at the feel of him right there, wanting more. "You like that don't you? You like my hand pressing against your pussy." He said, doing just that.

"F-fuck yes." I ground out as he started to rub his hand against me. At my words he stopped abruptly, pulling my pants, panties and jumper off. _Shittt. _I was completely naked. One hand was suddenly behind my head, holding it up as the other pressed gently against my inner thigh.

"Now Bella. You're going to watch me as I use my fingers and tongue to give you the pleasure you deserve. But before I do this, please tell me…what this is?" he asked, just before he pinched me between his fingers, earning him a moan of pleasure.

"C-clitoris." I whimpered as his fingers left me. Shit, I hadn't done anything like this before; actually talking about what was happening and the dirty talk coming out of his mouth, was a major turn on.

"Good girl," he said, "Oh and uh…what are these?" I felt his lips suddenly at my left breast; pulling, licking and sucking and then moving to the next.

"Breasts…or..n-nipples," I said as his lips continued up and up, to my throat, neck, and chin.

"That's right, and what are these beautiful things?" he lightly placed his finger on my lips. I was about to answer him, when suddenly his mouth was attacking mine. Slowly, yet urgently; licking, sucking, kissing my lips. As I sighed, my lips parted, allowing him to enter. His tongue met mine and simultaneously we moaned at the contact. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me as my hands found his hair. His lips were so warm and soft and perfect against mine. And his tongue – _God_ his tongue – just thinking of the things he could do with it…I groaned, I needed to feel him.

My hands reached for his belt and started unbuckling it. Suddenly, he lifted himself of; ridding himself of his jeans and t-shirt and leaving him in his boxers only. Fuck, the muscles were so defined on his arms, stomach and legs. I licked my lips as he bent down again.

Grabbing my hips with his hands, he hoisted me up so that I was half sitting – half lying down. With his lips he kissed me softly and slowly before moving them to my ear, "I'm going to make you come now Bella. Are you going to watch me beautiful?" he asked as two of this fingers lightly trailed down from my chin, to my neck, between my breasts, down my stomach and eventually resting on my clit. Even though we were both almost completely naked, the fact that he called me beautiful made my heart beat faster.

Even though there was a nagging thought in my mind saying that maybe he was just doing all this to get into my pants…I didn't give a fuck. I wanted him.

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Good." He kissed me again before moving his head down below. Just the sight of his head between my legs was making me wet. He smiled up at me before he placed his hands on both of my knees, spreading my legs even further apart. I cringed as I watched him take in the sight of me. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered.

My intake of breath must have been loud. "You fucking are Bella. You're beautiful, and if this is what it takes to get you to see that, I'm game. But for now, I'm just gonna make you feel good." My heart rate increased as his hands held my legs roughly apart and I moaned as his lips made contact with my little bud. He started sucking and nipping at it, as I watched him, making me all the more wet. Finally, I saw and felt his fingers at my entrance.

"Fuck," I muttered, as he pushed his three fingers inside me. His thumb continued rubbing my clit as he removed his lips. At first, he kept his fingers inside, still, loosening me up, before slowly pumping them. Starting slow, his fingers began pumping with a rhythm, gradually increasing the pace as his eyes were locked with mine. At one point, I nearly came and so my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Look at me! Watch my fingers Bella!" he growled huskily. I looked up to see that he was watching my face intently, seeing what I liked. When his fingers started pounding into me even harder my lips parted as I whimpered, still watching his perfect hand pumping into me.

"Fuck Edward!"

"Oh, you can in a minute love. But first I want you to come. Come for me Bella. Come hard." And just like that, I did.

"Holy fucking Edward!" I moaned as my orgasm reached its peak and I came, _hard_ on his fingers. My eyes kept his as he continued pumping until my high was over. He slowly slipped them out and sat back his calves, before he grabbed my hips, hoisting me on top of him so that I was straddling his lap, as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately.

"Now, do you feel good Bella? Do you feel beautiful?" he whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"Yes, and…yes," I managed, still panting as my fingers made their way to his hair and ran through it. _Fuck_; that was good. And all of a sudden I felt completely comfortable with him, as I kissed him softly with my hands in his hair. "That must have been the best, most sexiest, most pleasurable human biology lesson or test, ever," I mumbled happily against his lips. But what did this mean now? Were we just fuck buddies? Or did that actually mean something to him? I didn't know, but I was too afraid to ask.

"Well," I could feel his smile on my lips, "it's not over yet." He grabbed my hand lightly and moved it over the – huge – bulge in his boxers. _Oh fuck_. "You feel that? That's what you're doing to me, what you've always done to me." He said. "What is this Bella?" he asked as he moved my hand slowly so that I was stroking him.

"Y-your cock," I said, gazing down at it in wonder, wanting to see it properly.

"Tsk tsk. As much as I love hearing you say that. You wouldn't write that in the test," he said.

"Penis," I reiterated.

"Better," he smiled, "but I want you to tell me what you want to do to it."

"I want to suck your cock, Edward. While you fuck my mouth." He gasped at my words, and although I was completely surprised as well, I tried not to show it. I was enjoying this dirty talk.

"Fuck," he whispered.

I slowly pushed him down on to the bed as I settled between his legs. I brought his hands to my hair before I used my fingers to free him from his boxers. Holy fucking crap shit motherfucker. His cock was perfect.

It was _big _but not huge, and it looked absolutely delicious. I wasted no time as my tongue slipped out to lick him before I let him in as much as I could. I started a rhythm with my mouth and matched it with my hand which stroked the part I couldn't fit, and the other which massaged his sack. "Oh fuck. Bella. Shit. You feel so good." He said between breaths. I smiled internally; it was nice to know I was good at this. I continued pumping until he told me he was going to come and to move. I ignored him and just kept going, I wanted to _taste_ him. "Fuck. Bella. Ah…" I felt his fingers curl in my hair as he pushed his cock further inside my mouth.

With a last pump, I finally felt and tasted him on my tongue, before I swallowed, and licked up any remnants of him; cleaning him up with my tongue. When his breathing slowed down he grabbed my face between his hands, "fuck Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough with you, I didn't mean to do that." I noticed how nervous and anxious he actually was, so I kissed him passionately.

"You weren't too rough. That was….good for me. Was it okay for you?" I asked.

"Of course. I-shit- it was _fucking_ good."

"Good." I smiled before he kissed me. After a few moments of just kissing, he spoke again.

"I want my cock inside your pussy now." He said huskily. I nodded quickly as I pulled his boxers off of him completely. He pushed me roughly – yet gently – onto the bed as he lay on top of me. "I'm going to fuck you now." He said.

"Please," I whimpered, wanting him inside now.

"Fuck." He quickly positioned himself between my legs and then looked into my eyes; silently asking me permission. I answered by quickly pulling him down for a kiss and then nodded with a smile. He kept a hold of my eyes as he entered and we groaned at the feeling. He felt so good I decided to tell him.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside me." I said.

He grunted, "So fucking warm, and tight and wet. You feel so fucking good too."

Slowly he started to pump, gathering momentum and a nice rhythm; eventually pounding inside me with a fast pace. I could hear our skin clapping together with every thrust.

"Fuuckkk Edward."

"You like that don't you baby? When I fuck you hard?"

"Yes! Oh my God, yes."

"Your pussy feels so good Bella, it feels like my cock is finally home."

"I love your cock inside me Edward…please don't leave," I whispered the last part, but he heard. His face bent down to mine as he kissed me and wiped away a tear I didn't know I had shed.

"Never," he whispered in my ear. After only a few more minutes, we were both moaning each others name as we came.

"Bella." I slowly opened my eyes to look into his, as he still lay on top of me and inside me.

"Yes." Suddenly I realized he looked all nervous again. I decided to tease, "So is that what you do when you have to study with Mike or Eric?" He laughed as he kissed me gently.

"Silly Bella," he said. "Bella, I was wondering if perhaps now…we could…make love instead?" he still looked nervous; as if he thought I would reject him.

"Yes," I whispered. His smile was dazzling.

"I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but I really like you." He said.

My heart stopped

"I have for a while," he stroked my cheeks, "Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at him, still in shock but just able to answer, "I'd love to."

This time when we did it, it was completely different; no swearing, no fast movements. Just endearing words as we slowly made love; as if trying to make it last forever. Just before I knew we would both come, he moved us so that I was sitting on him. We moaned as he was able to dig deeper inside me. With his soft, warm hands, he gently pushed my lower back closer into him, with each thrust.

"Bella! Oh my God!"

"Edward!"

We kissed passionately then, as we came together. We both looked into each others eyes and didn't move. I didn't want him to move out of me, he felt so good. He seemed so happy as he smiled at me before he whispered.

"I know I don't know you much at all, but I'm pretty sure I love you." I gasped before I replied.

"Me too."

He beamed as he pulled me closer. "Oh well, we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other, my beautiful Bella." I smiled as he moved to kiss me again.

.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2: Favour

**A/N: So…I decided to continue. Woo Hoo! Lol. And I am considering making the next chapter in Edward's POV. Let me know what you think! ~ Laura ~ **

**Chapter 2: Favour**

I smiled to myself after waving goodbye to Edward, as he drove out of my driveway and back home. As I recounted the things we did at his house, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I couldn't believe half of the things I participated in. But as I walked into the house and upstairs I started to worry. Would this mean; since he said that we had plenty of time to get to know each other; that we would start talking in school? Or was this a strictly out-of-school thing?

_He said he loved you._

True. But was he telling the truth?

_Why would he lie?_

I don't know.

_Were you lying?_

No!

_Then maybe, just maybe, he isn't._

I sighed. Maybe…

I opened my bedroom door and dropped my bag next to my desk. I decided to have a shower before making dinner. As much as I could still smell and feel Edward all over me and wanted it to stay that way, I knew I needed one. When the hot water massaged my neck and shoulders, I relaxed completely and forgot all of my worries and thoughts about Edward fully ignoring me in school. Besides, if it was just a private thing between us, would that be so bad? I'd still get to see him _out_ of school, and when I say see; I mean see _all_ of him.

My breath hitched as I remembered exactly what he looked like, without his clothes on. It had been a while since I'd seen, touched or sucked a cock. And neither had seemed anywhere near as appealing or entirely delicious as Edward's. Mike and Jacob had nothing on him. Among Edward's gloriously shaped _'penis'_ as he called it, his lean, yet muscular build was also a complete turn on, just looking at it. His stomach consisting of a six pack – which jutted out from under his pale skin tone and fair body hair, led up to his perfect shoulders and muscular arms. Just thinking about his arms sent me near the edge; the way they looked as he pounded his fingers inside me, the way he used them to grab my hips and adjust my position, the soft manner in which his fingers stroked my body.

And then there was his lips, which coupled with his tongue, were a God send. His mouth altogether, so perfectly shaped to match mine and my needs. If I didn't want to become uncomfortable, I would have to stop fantasising about him, right _now_.

I quickly hopped out of the shower, put on my pyjamas and made dinner for my dad and I. After deciding my mind was not at all together tonight, I figured an easy meal would be best. Macaroni cheese it was.

**0o0o0**

During dinner dad asked me the three questions that I expected; 'How was your day?', 'Did anything interesting happen in school?' and 'Are you sure you don't want to come on Friday night?' And as he expected it, I answered with a 'Good', 'Not really', and a definite, 'No.' Only my second answer was a lie; the fact that I was paired with Edward for Human Biology was beyond interesting, however I didn't think my father would see it that way, so I lied by omission.

That night, sleep did not come easily for me; all of my questions, thoughts and worries from before had returned, plus I could not find a comfortable position to lie in. But I found that while I imagined having the sex God that was, Edward Cullen, lying right next to me; I _eventually_ fell asleep.

**0o0o0**

The next day I was running late for school, as I had slept in and ignored my alarm clock. I quickly discarded my pyjamas and put on my denim tights, blue blouse and leather jacket. After brushing my teeth and grabbing my bag, I jogged down the stairs and picked up a muesli bar on the way to my truck. As I skilfully drove and ate at the same time, it was like I had completely forgotten the events that occurred yesterday. That is, until I saw Edward leaning against his car and talking to a couple of girls, whom I recognised to be Rosalie and Tanya. And now; seeing him like that, made me wonder if I had dreamt the whole thing. Even though Rose was dating Edward's brother Emmett, I could never compete against those two model-like beauties.

_He said he loved you! Remember? Not all guys are cold hearted dick heads._

Really?

_Yes._

Are you sure?

…_Not really…_

Ha!

I sighed as I parked; when exactly had I started to have conversations to myself?

_Since you had SEX with Edward Cullen._

Thanks for clearing that up. Hey conscience, go away now. As there was no response, I cringed at my own stupidity. I quickly got out of my car and walked to the school entrance.

"Bella!"

I will admit that at first I thought – seeing as it was a male's voice, that it would be Edward, and I sighed internally at how pathetic I was before I turned to see Jacob jogging over to me.

"Hey Jake," I said. "What's up?"

He smiled, "Nothing. Just wondering if you're going on Friday night?"

I sighed, "No. I'm not. Tell you're dad I'm sorry I couldn't come. K?" I tried walking off but he wasn't having any of that.

"Why not? Have you got plans?" _Dear God, why was he pushing this?_ I'm sorry if I didn't want to see my ex-boyfriend fooling around with his present girlfriend, who in fact, is the reason he dumped me two months ago. Billy, Jake's dad was having a small get-together at his place on Friday night, and even though I was over Jake – completely – seeing him happy with another girl was a little hard to get used to.

"Yes," I lied.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing?" _Oh my God_, just leave me alone! Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Edward was watching me and that gave me an idea. So what if it was a lie, I doubt he'd ask Edward if it were true. And even if he did, maybe I could ask Edward to pretend for me, as a favour. I could always return the favour…in many ways.

"I'm hanging out with Edward on Friday night." I said. And I swear to God, the whole parking lot went silent. Before Jake tried to respond, I gave him a little smile and waved goodbye as I walked quickly into school.

**0o0o0**

Near the end of our English class, Alice practically pounced on me as soon as the teacher stopped talking. "Is it true?"

"Hmm…I'm going to say yes, but first could you tell me what exactly you're referring to?" I asked with a smile.

She huffed, "Are you actually doing something with Edward on Friday night? And if so; what? When? Why? How? Huh?" she sprouted out. I chuckled, _man, if only she knew what we did yesterday._

"No, it's not true. But I'm going to ask him if he can pretend that we are." I said.

"Wait, why? And why would he want to pretend to be doing something with you?" she asked. I cringed at the truth of what she was insinuating. Edward wouldn't tell everyone we were together on Friday full stop, let alone it being a lie. Well, I would somehow make it up to him, if he did help me out.

"Because I don't want to go to Billy's on Friday night and I needed an excuse to get out of it since Jake was asking, and I don't know, but hopefully he will." I said, frustrated. When the bell rang I swiftly packed up my things and went to Human Bio.

When I walked inside the classroom, I noticed two things immediately; first, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Victoria were all glaring at me and secondly, Edward was sitting in the chair next to mine. _What?_ But where's Ben? Angela's boyfriend – Ben – usually sits next to me. I looked over to see that he was in Edward's normal seat. _What was going on?_ I swallowed thickly as I moved to take my seat. And it would have worked out fine if a leg hadn't sprung out of no where; effectively tripping me.

"Oomphf." I groaned. _Ouch,_ I was definitely going to have bruises on my knees. I tried to hold back the tears as I sat up, rubbed my sore spots and then stood up to finally take me seat. At which point I found Edward in a heated discussion with Victoria.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled at her.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't see her." She replied.

I sighed; of course it was Victoria tripping me on purpose, what else was knew? I turned in my seat to see a red-faced Edward glaring at a satisfied looking Victoria.

"It's okay," I whispered to Edward before getting my things out.

"No, it's not okay. Vicky, apologise. Now." Edward said.

"Are you kidding me?" she squealed, looking astounded.

"No I'm not 'kidding' you. Apologise to Bella."

"I'm sorry," she muttered before her glare returned to me. I nodded quickly and then moved to face the front. However I could feel all four of their stares stabbing me from behind.

"I'm sorry about them," Edward whispered. I turned my head to the side and peaked a glance at him; returning his small smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, it seems you have a question to ask me?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Yes. Or should I say a favour? Regarding Friday night." I was going to reply, but became speechless as his fingers slowly ghosted over my arm to my hand, and finally wrapped it around his. I breathed slowly, in and out.

"Yes," I whispered. "I wondered if you could pretend, or lie for me."

"And what is it that I would be lying about?" he breathed right next to my face, stroking his other fingers across my cheek. I swallowed and took another breath.

"That we would be doing something on Friday night." I whispered.

"Hmm…. Well, it doesn't have to be a lie, does it?" I didn't answer so he continued, "Why don't we actually do something? You could come to mine, or I could come to yours. Speaking of which, you're free today aren't you?"

"For what?" I asked, confused.

The crooked smile returned, "Our next study session." My sudden intake of breath seemed to amuse him. "Oh yes, we're no where near done." He smirked. All of a sudden he was sitting back in his chair, but still holding my hand.

"Alright class, let's begin today's lesson." Mr. Banner said. I smiled as I tried to concentrate; but I just kept wondering exactly what we would be studying later on.

**0o0o0**

**Reviews? Yes please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Reward EPOV

**A/N: Edward's POV :) Hope you like it. Lemons near the end! Please tell me what you think?**

**Chapter 3: Reward**

**Edward**

It's been exactly three years, ten months and two weeks since I fell in love. And it's been three years, ten months and two weeks since the first time I laid eyes on Isabella Swan. Of course, Bella didn't know this; and I didn't know yet if I was going to tell her or not. But I definitely was going to tell her – eventually – how I felt when she was with Jacob Black. As I pretended to be listening to Rose and Tanya, chatting away to me while I leant against my Volvo, I watched her with _him_. To me, it seemed that she didn't want to be talking to him, or that she was avoiding something. But he wasn't having that; my jaw clenched as his hand reached out to grab her arm, trying to continue the conversation. I felt something in my heart tug, some different feeling that I hadn't experienced before. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Hadn't he done enough already?

Along with everyone else, I knew the public story about how he dumped her for another girl. I felt so bad for the humiliation she would have gone through – waiting in the parking lot for him to pick her up, only to find out he was fucking another girl – that I almost spoke to her. But being me, I was too weak and shy. Most people see me as the stereotypical jock; handsome, reasonably muscular, confident, and more importantly; dumb. And though I have been told I am handsome, muscular, and sometimes confident; my teachers know the truth about my intelligence, and that's all that matters I guess. However, when it came to girls who I have a ridiculously, sickening smitten crush on; I was most certainly not confident. And Bella Swan is the only girl I have ever experienced this particular problem with.

So many times I have wanted to talk to her, interact with her; but I've never had the courage to actually get off my arse and do it. Why? Because I am a weak, pathetic excuse for a male. Though I'm not sure Bella would agree with that after yesterday; she seemed to think I was man enough for her. Thank God. The only other time I'd had sex was with Tanya, and it was a _huge_ mistake; a drunken mistake. I still couldn't believe I'd told Bella I loved her; I mean I knew I did, but I didn't want to make myself so vulnerable so quickly. Although, the fact that she said she loved me too, made me absolutely ecstatic with happiness. I never thought something like yesterday would happen, but I'm _sooo_ glad it did.

I smiled as Bella gave me a sideways glance before she walked briskly away from Jacob; _good,_ he didn't deserve her time. I found the new tug on my heart disappeared when Bella was no longer talking to Jacob, and wondered at the feeling. Was it jealousy? I didn't know; I'd never experienced that emotion before. I smiled again at the fact that I was going to ask Bella if she was free today, so that we could _study_ again. Oh boy, I could _not_ wait.

**0o0o0**

After Calculus when I was walking towards Human Biology, Jasper came up to me, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"So, I heard about your plans for Friday night." He grinned at me.

I smiled back with a little confusion, "Oh? What plans?"

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't go for Swan." He said.

"Wait, what? Swan?" I asked as I halted our movement with a hand on his chest.

"Yeah. She told Jacob that you guys were hanging out, and that's what he's telling everyone." He informed me. I smiled. Was that the reason she gave me that look? I took a deep breath, and suddenly felt completely at ease.

"Maybe we are," I said.

"What?"

"Maybe we are hanging out." I repeated.

"No, I heard you. But what the hell do you mean? Are you hanging out, and if you are…why?"

I cringed at his insinuation; did he think she wasn't good enough for me? I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to keep my calm. "Why not? I thought you liked Bella?"

"I-I do, I just…I didn't think you…- " he stuttered, so I interrupted him.

"We are. I'm spending Friday night with Bella Swan. I have to go now, see ya." I smiled, gave his shoulder a pat with my hand and walked off as he looked at me in shock.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, I went to find Ben and instantly saw him in his usual seat; next to Bella's. I figured it would be easier to talk to her if we were sitting next to each other.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, um, Ben?"

He looked up at me, seemingly shocked that I would be talking to him. "Uh…yes?"

"I was wondering, do you mind if we swap seats for today, or maybe even for the rest of the week? I think it makes sense that we sit next to our study buddies, don't you? And I usually sit next to Mark who's your partner, so…" I trailed off with a smile.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea." He smiled back before moving to my old chair.

"Thanks man." I said.

I'd literally sat down for ten seconds before Bella walked in, looking completely confused. I noticed she looked warily at the girls behind me, and saw that they were glaring at her. Why were they glaring at Bella? _What had she ever done to them?_ I groaned internally as I saw her walk towards me hesitantly; but what I saw next made me see red.

Victoria's scowl suddenly turned into an ugly smug smirk as her leg sprung out in front of Bella. With a small gasp I saw Bella fall to the floor, I was no where near close enough to prevent her fall. My hands were useless as they moved forward to help her; she had already sat herself up, trying to soothe her sore knees. I turned to glare at Victoria.

"Victoria!" I hissed angrily.

"What?" she murmured, while trying to look innocent.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled. Did she seriously not think I saw her?

"I didn't mean to! I didn't see her." She replied, lying through her teeth. I turned and noticed that Bella was sitting in her seat now. She sighed quietly as I glared back at Victoria.

"It's okay," Bella whispered as she started getting her things out.

Was she serious? Of course it's not fucking okay. Why would she think tripping someone is okay? Would she ever do that to someone? No. "No, it's not okay. Vicky, apologise. Now." I barked at her, it was the least she could do.

"Are you kidding me?" she whined like a little kid.

"No I'm not 'kidding' you. Apologise to Bella." I seethed.

"I'm sorry," she muttered before she glared at Bella. She nodded quickly and then moved to face the front. I knew all four of them were giving her the evil eyes, and she could probably feel their pressure. _Fuck_ they were bitches.

"I'm sorry about them," I whispered. She turned her head to the side and peaked a glance at me; returning my small smile.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

I thought back about my conversation with Jazz. "So, it seems you have a question to ask me?" I asked, smiling as I cocked my eyebrow.

"I do?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. Or should I say a favour? Regarding Friday night." I said.

Before I thought about it, I felt my fingers slowly stroke her arm to her hand, and then wrapped her small hand around mine. I loved to touch her; her skin was _so_ soft, _so_ warm. Her skin as my hands felt her arms, her stomach, in between her legs and inside her. So _soft_, so _warm_. I wanted to be close to her again, like yesterday; it was pure heaven to be inside of her, to _feel_ her entirely. I wondered if the teacher would mind if I just went under the table right now and became properly acquainted with her _other_ lips. Not that I don't love the ones closer to me now, but I wanted to kiss her _there_. I wondered what the teacher would do if I actually did. What would he _say_ exactly? _'Mr Cullen, please stop kissing Miss Swan's pussy in my class!' _ I laughed internally, and then I wondered if she wanted me to do that. Not in class, but, maybe later today, if we were studying again?

"Yes," she whispered, bringing me from my dirty fantasy of eating her out in class, I rubbed my thumb on the outside of her hand as I held it in mine. "I wondered if you could pretend, or lie for me." I took a moment to gather the topic of conversation again; _Friday night, she wants to pretend something; that she was going to be with me, and I told Jazz we were._

"And what is it that I would be lying about?" I breathed right next to her face as I stroked my other fingers across her soft cheek. So soft, so warm.

"That we would be doing something on Friday night." she whispered. Hmm…something? I could think of many things we could be doing. Why do we have to lie? We could be together couldn't we? _Study_, if we must; and if we actually do.

"Hmm…. Well, it doesn't have to be a lie, does it?" she didn't answer so I kept going, "Why don't we actually do something? You could come to mine, or I could come to yours." And then I realized I definitely wasn't waiting that long to be close to her again. So I added, "Speaking of which, you're free today aren't you?"

"For what?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Our next study session." Her sudden intake of breath was amusing, but also arousing. "Oh yes, we're no where near done." I smirked at her. No where near done, at all. In fact, I never wanted to be done with her, I wanted her; forever. This girl that I loved, I wanted her forever. It was as if even though I felt so entirely nervous around her, she made me confident to talk to her like this. I gazed at her face as I felt that love for her, before noticing the teacher walk in. I sat back in my chair, but kept her hand in mine. Even if I wasn't sneaking under the table, I wasn't letting her hand go for anyone. No matter _the fuck_ what.

"Alright class, let's begin today's lesson." Mr. Banner said.

**0o0o0**

After class I told Bella I had baseball practice today during lunch but if I didn't, I would be sitting and eating with her. Her blush told me all I needed to know and I planned to do just that tomorrow for lunch; we would have our own table to, away from everyone else. After practice and English I tossed my bag in and waited near my Volvo, for Bella to come out. I didn't know what class she had last; otherwise I would have gone there. And she hadn't actually said if she was free today, but I had hoped that she would be. Suddenly, a flash of long brown hair near the Gym caught my attention. The second and third things were that I noticed she has a slight limp when she walked and when she was close enough for me; I could see her cheek was red and just under her eye there was a little bruising. _What the FUCK?_

I didn't pay any attention to anything else as I ran over to her, towards her truck. She mustn't have seen me waiting and looking at her. When I reached her car at the same time she did, my hands moved to her face, pulling it closer to me; with a gentle force. I noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "What the fuck happened?" I growled at her. For a moment she looked afraid, and I became mortified with myself. But then her tears silently spilled and she relaxed into me, wrapping her arms softly around my waist. One of my hands moved to the back of her head and the other wrapped tightly around her back, pulling her into me. "Bella?" I whispered.

"It's nothing. I just- I tripped while we were p-playing…and I accidentally brought Lauren down w-with me…and then she…she slapped me...hard." she whispered, and as she finished she started to hold me tighter. I saw red again. I had never wanted to hurt a _girl _so much in my life, and I was disappointed that even in this state I still wouldn't hit Lauren. But that didn't mean I couldn't verbally abuse her, she deserved it. As I started to let go I felt her hands tighten even more. "Please don't do anything…she's been suspended, the teacher saw. I just w-want to go…Can we just go?" she sniffled. And if it was anyone else but her, I wouldn't have, I would have given Lauren a piece of my mind. But Bella mattered more, I wanted her to be happy, and she wanted to leave.

So we did.

I followed her in my Volvo to her place, we dropped off her bag and she left another note for her dad. I drove us back to mine while I held her hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it with my thumb. I wanted that red and bluish mark gone from her face, it shouldn't be there. Although she was still beautiful, it shouldn't be their; her pain shouldn't be there. "Bella?" I asked, but it was more of a whisper. She turned to face me and gave me a smile. "I love you." She gasped. I looked back at the road so that I could park in the driveway. Was she not expecting that? Did she not think I was telling the truth when I said it before? I turned off the engine and before I started to really worry, she squeezed my hand.

"I love you too, Edward."

And that's all I needed. I smiled at her and she returned it. We got out of my car and I led us straight for the kitchen, and into the freezer. I grabbed some peas and sat her down on a stool. "Here," I said, placing it on her cheek. She sighed as I pressed it against her softly.

"Thankyou." She said.

"You're welcome, love." She gave me a beautiful smile at that one, I'm pretty sure she loved it when I called her that. I leant down to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"Hello! Anybody home?" My brother yelled.

"Yeah, in the kitchen," I said.

"Oh, hey Edward. Look I'm just stopping in to drop off my stuff but I'm going t ..–" he stopped himself as he walked in and noticed that I was not alone. "Oh, hey Bella," he smiled. I grinned as he shook her hand and she looked confused. I figured she was probably wondering how he knows her, and if it weren't for the fact that I've had a pathetic crush on her for years, he probably wouldn't.

"Hey," she whispered.

"So, you're dropping stuff off and then…?" I trailed off for Emmett, trying to give him hint.

"Oh right, yeah. I'm going to Rose's now. I'll…see you later?"

"Yep. Okay. Bye," I said. It was probably rude but I wanted Bella all to myself. He smiled at both of us, gave me a wink and then left. After a couple of minutes she said her cheek was fine, so we went upstairs to my room.

"So, Mr. Cullen," she smiled, "What do you have planned for today's lesson?"

I dropped my bag near my desk and then walked her to my bed. I wanted to be close to her, but it didn't have to be sexual, and I wanted her to see that. I lay down and she copied me, lying next to me. I held her face with one hand as I leaned in to kiss her. Once. Twice. Three times. I couldn't stop. I just keep pecking her lips, loving the way they felt on mine. Eventually I decided I needed her tongue against mine, and her lips parted; just enough so that I could enter. My fingers found her neck and I pulled her closer to me. I kissed her passionately, and it was getting more heated by the second.

Suddenly, I felt her leg hooking itself around my waist and I'm hard. Her hands are pulling at my t-shirt, trying to take it off; I quickly helped her and it was discarded. Then I moved to her top, taking it off in a second. She gasped at the speed of it and I smirked at her. I grabbed her arm and gave one bone a light squeeze.

"What's this Bella?" I murmured in her ear.

"Radius," she panted as she started kissing my neck.

"And this?" I moved my hand a little.

"Ulna."

"Good girl," I said, attacking her lips with mine for a moment, in a fierce, possessive kiss. My hand found the leg that she had hooked around me, and I held it there, pulling her closer. My fingers moved to the bottom of her pants and slowly ran up, along the soft, warm skin that covered the bone; softly pulled off the fabric as they went.

"Tibia," she whispered, and then I made a slight adjustment. "Fibula."

"_Very_ good, love." I murmured into her ear. "You passed Master Cullen's test. I think you should be rewarded now." I laid her down on her back and slid down until I was kneeling between her legs.

"What kind of reward Master?" she smiled, teasing me. But it was actually a turn on.

"Promise to call me that for the next hour?" I grinned.

She smiled, "I promise, Master."

I ran my hands up her legs, to the top of her pants and pulling them back down as I went. I leant forward and started kissing her stomach as I spoke to her. "I am going to make you come Bella. I am going to make you scream my name as you come on my tongue and fingers." I heard a gasp and I continued kissing downwards. When I reached her panties, I pulled them down slowly as my lips chased them. When they were completely off, I used my palms on her feet to push them up, bending her knees and spreading her legs. I stared at her and took in the sight before me. _Fucking_ beautiful. That's what it was, that's what _she_ is; fucking beautiful.

"Please Master," she whispers, "don't stare, and don't tease."

I smiled at her, "Why not? You're fucking beautiful, and I'm not teasing, I'm just taking my time." I leant forward to kiss her lightly on her lips and then moved back to kneel between her open legs. I grabbed her legs in my hands and massaged them as I kissed from her belly button, down, down, down, until her clit. I ran my tongue over it, eliciting a moan from her, and then my lips brought it inside. I sucked, I nipped and I kissed her bundle of nerves as I massage her legs. After a few moments, I moved one hand to her back, releasing her bra clip, and I continued licking as she took it off for me. I then moved the same hand to her breast, massaging, squeezing and pinching, until I made my way to her nipple and continued with my movements. She groaned.

"Ungh. Edward!" she pants. I lifted my head to look at her. I could see she was confused at why I paused; silently begging me not to, until I saw she understood her mistake. She smiled, "Please Master, don't stop. Your tongue feels so good on my pussy." She says.

_Holy Fuck_! I smirked at her, I _like_ dirty talking Bella. I moved my lips back to her clit for a second, but then I licked and sucked my way down to her entrance. When I slipped my tongue inside her she moaned again, "Master…you feel so…please don't….oh my God!" her words were jumbled and I couldn't be happier. I moved my hands from her breast and leg, and I brought my fingers to her entrance and my thumb to her clit.

"Bella, open your eyes." I said. She looked at me with a smile. My eyes don't leave hers as I dig two of my fingers inside of her. She gasped and I moved forward to kiss her softly; her tongue moving with mine. And I could still taste her juices on my tongue, as I'm sure she could too. I started to move my thumb and my fingers inside her, and soon they were going in and out and a reasonable pace. I wanted to watch her face as she came for me. "Come on Bella. Come for me." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as I felt her clenching around my fingers.

"Oh my God! Edward! Ughn. Edward!" she screamed, and I've completely forgotten about 'Master'. Besides, it's_ my_ name I want her to scream in pleasure.

"That's it Bella." I whisper in her ear. When she came down from her high, I slowly slipped my fingers out and brought them to my mouth so that I could taste her again. "So, how was that?" I asked as I moved up and hovered over her.

She grinned, "Very good."

"Good," I kissed her, "Ready for your next reward?" And I grinned at her expression.

**0o0o0**

**Comments? Yes please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthmark

**A/N:**** Thankyou everyone for the reviews! It's really encouraging! I'm thinking there's either one or two chapters left now :( But please tell me what you think about this chapter! :) **

**~ Laura ~ **

**Chapter 4: Birthmark**

Eyes wide and mouth agape; I gazed at him in shock. Was he serious? There was more? Another reward? I felt the corners of my lips curl up into a crooked smirk, which was probably mirroring his own.

After his performance just then, I was definitely not expecting something else. I couldn't even _believe_ the intensity of the pleasures he had just given me, with his fingers, and lips, and….tongue. I inhaled slowly, breathing in through my nose as I closed my eyes. When I looked back into his emerald pools, still with a smile on both of our faces, I decided to make sure he wasn't teasing me.

"Another reward?" I asked, moving my fingers through his long, bronze hair as he had situated his chin on my stomach, lying in between my legs. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head while I massaged his scalp. His hands, on either sides of my waist tightened. He breathed deeply.

"Yes," he exhaled. He didn't continue, so I decided to just remain quite; I was content in waiting, and just lying here like this forever. But just as I closed my eyes, he spoke up. "I was wondering…."

He didn't elaborate, so I prodded, "Yes?"

"I was wondering…if you were willing to try something different?" His tone made him sound a little nervous to me, which must have been incorrect, so I looked into his face. As I held it in between my hands, he even looked nervous, shy, for some reason. I couldn't understand how could he be nervous or shy after the things we're done. Even though, I myself was still able to be anxious around him.

"Oh?" I replied.

It seemed as if he was going to reply, but then he hesitated. Instead, he leant forward to kiss me, slowly at first. But soon after, I granted his tongue permission, as my lips parted; once again so that it could be reacquainted with mine. And once again, we each explored each other's mouths, tongues and lips, as if for the first time. Again, soon after this, his tongue began going deeper and deeper, and the kissing became more passionate and heated.

So fast, I didn't even realise it, he had sat up and brought me with him. His hands, behind my neck and gripping my waist; pull me closer to him. My fingers reached into his hair, pulling it gently, yet firmly as we kissed.

Suddenly, the kiss and his grip became rough. Our breathing increasing at a fast pace and needing more air, our lips parted, but never left each other's skin. My lips trailed from his cheek and rested on his forehead, as his found their way down my neck, to my throat and shoulders. All of a sudden, his hands gripped my waist and turned me around; both of us kneeling, with my back against his chiselled, muscular chest. Hands on my waist; pulling me closer into his body, leaving no space in between us. I moaned as I felt him against my backside, while he groaned at the new contact.

His hands moved up, one resting on my stomach, still pulling me in, while the other cupped my right breast; massaging it. Panting, as he kissed my spine, all the way up to the back of my neck and then my shoulders; leaving hot rails along my skin.

"Edward," I breathed. He moaned as he started pulling me tighter, rougher. Suddenly, his right hand left my breast, and moved to my lower back, trailing down as he pushed me so that I was leaning forward. I used my hands on his bed to hold my weight. Now, with a smirk, I understood what he meant by trying something different.

"Bella," he panted in my ear, hand still pressing into my stomach; pushing my back even closer into his chest as he bent over me.

"Mmm…" I fisted his sheet as I felt him at my entrance.

"Is this okay?" he whispered huskily, before licking and kissing my earlobe.

"Yes….please….Edward." I pleaded pathetically. I reached my hand to my stomach, intertwining my fingers with his. He tightened them around his while his right hand began to massage my waist lightly. Slowly, teasingly he trailed his lips across my shoulder blades, leaving open-mouthed kisses. He immediately stopped when he heard me moan.

"Bella, what's this sweetheart?" I felt him skim along a small part of my spine, this was the first time I hesitated, I didn't know exactly what part he meant. Plus, I was a little distracted. I panted lightly.

"I-I'm not quite sure…either C7 or T1. B-But I know the C7 is just above th-the T1." I was nervous, so I just continued to prattle on. "The C7 is the lowest part of the cervical spine and the T1 is the highest part of the thoracic spine…right? I-I mean-"

"Ssh...sweetie." he chuckled lightly, running his nose along my spine. "I didn't mean for you to tell me about the vertebral column. Although I am very impressed. I meant this, this little mark here. Which looks to me like a love heart." I felt his finger lightly touch my skin as I blushed.

"Oh," I breathed, trying to calm down, "Sorry. It's just a birthmark."

My breath hitched as his lips met my skin at where I believed the birthmark was. Giving it open-mouth kisses, he whispered, "It's beautiful, _you're_ beautiful. So beautiful."

I moaned as I instinctively pushed my backside into his groin, hissing as his cock moved a little inside of me.

Suddenly, he held me tightly to him, hands on my stomach and waist, and tongue and lips on my little heart as he pushed into me roughly. Both groaning at this new feeling of him inside of me at this angle, he held me close.

Once he was fully sheathed inside, filling me completely, I moaned as he slowly pulled out. He swiftly thrust back in; urgently pumping inside me further and deeper than ever.

"Edward!" I yelled; his violent thrusting hitting a different point inside me. Pleasure starting to build up deep inside as I clenched around him.

"Bella love, let go. Come for me baby. I'm not going to last much longer. Come for me, Isabella." His husky breathing in my ear was all it took for me to fall off the edge.

I panted his name again and again as he kept thrusting inside, riding out my orgasm as his built up. "Bella! I'm – I'm going to... Fuck! I haven't-" I felt him begin to pull out, so I interrupted him.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm on the pill. Please, don't stop. Come for me, Edward."

"_Fuck_!" As he resumed his violent thrusts, I could feel myself clenching around him once again. "Bella! I-I can feel you; I can feel you coming around me. Unngh!" His pumping continued as we both reached our climax and fell together.

Just as he started to slow, I felt his fluid enter me in one, quick squirt; surging inside me. "Edward," I whispered.

He gradually slowed down until he ceased all movement; just remaining there, inside me. Gently and slowly, he pulled out; only to lay me down on my side and wrap his arms around me. Holding me to him possessively. I smiled as I held his arms to me.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered.

He chuckled as he pulled me closer, "You don't know how long I've dreamt to hear you say that. And you should know, I truly do love you too, Isabella Swan."

I sighed as my curiosity peaked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Hmm?" he murmured into my hair.

"How long have you…dreamt to hear me say that? And why?" I asked, bringing his hand to my mouth and kissing his fingers.

Now he sighed, "Almost four years. But if you want to get technical…it would be three years, ten months and two weeks. I just…I never spoke to you because, I was nervous. And then you were with Jacob for a while… I guess I just had to be paired with you for something though, for me to actually get the guts to talk to you. Because as soon as I did, it was like, talking to you was suddenly as easy as breathing."

My breath hitched at his admission. "You, you've liked me for that long?"

"I've loved you for that long." He said near my ear, before kissing my cheek.

"That seems hardly fair. I didn't have to wait for you." I said, feeling entirely content at that moment.

"That's okay. I think I've done enough waiting for the both of us."

**0o0o0**

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Yours

**A/N****: So what did you think about the birthmark? It's actually a true story; I have a birthmark on my back in the shape of a love heart :) lol.**

**I'm so so very sorry it has taken me so long to update….a lot of intense stuff has been happening for a while. Plus I've recently started a new job!**

**Thankyou **_**so much**_** for all of the reviews…and story alerts :) !**

**Anyways…without further ado… this is the second last chapter guys, since it was only going to be a one-shot but I gave in to write a bit more. So there will be one more after this and then the prologue!**

**Hope you like it! Let me know :)**

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_My breath hitched at his admission. "You, you've liked me for that long?"_

"_I've loved you for that long." He said near my ear, before kissing my cheek. _

"_That seems hardly fair. I didn't have to wait for you." I said, feeling entirely content at that moment._

"_That's okay. I think I've done enough waiting for the both of us."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Yours**

_**Bella**_

I continued to sit still on his bed, immobile as I was in a trance. My hands, hovering in the air, holding my t-shirt that I was supposed to be putting back on. My eyes followed the expanse of his chiselled chest and his long, athletic looking limbs as he moved around. As he turned to gather his clothes I watched his bum cheeks wobble slightly as he walked.

_Dayumm._

I could just…_kiss_ it.

Or _suck_ it.

Or _bite_ it.

Either way…I wouldn't mind.

His beautiful, velvet voice brought me back to sense from enjoying my view of Edward getting dressed.

"Come on. Even though I _really_ wouldn't mind eating dinner at the table with you being absolutely naked, I doubt my parents would agree."

I made a face as I quickly resumed pulling my shirt over my head and down my front. Then I stood, slipping into my undies and tights until they were on properly.

While lying together for a while, Edward asked if I would stay for dinner. My breathing had increased at the idea of meeting _the_ Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. To say I was very nervous was a _complete_ understatement. I was _terrified_. Terrified of what they would think of me. Terrified that they would not approve of me, that they wouldn't want their son to associate with someone so…_plain_, unattractive…and well…not as well off as they were.

I didn't want to think of Edward's parents that way though; that they were vain snobs and preyed on people who were financially inferior to them. But it was of course my first worry. However, if Edward was any sort of guide as to what they would be like, or even Emmett, then I really shouldn't have much to worry about.

Right?

I'd already messaged my dad though, telling him I'd be out for dinner and asking if it was alright. He told me he'd survive fending for himself for one night, and to have fun. _No getting out of it…_

I must have alerted Edward to my troubling thoughts. I didn't even realise he was now fully dressed and standing right in front of me; until his hands lightly cradled my face.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked.

"I-I'm just…I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

He smiled at me, pecking my lips as he spoke, "Sweetie, you don't need to be nervous. They'll love you." He pulled away to look into my eyes. "Trust me. I know they will."

"Are you sure it's okay? Maybe you should ask them. I can't believe they're here already. How badly must they think of me, coming downstairs with you the first time we meet?" I asked anxiously.

"Baby they know we've been studying lately. And I told them this morning that I would be asking you. It's all okay." His fingers rubbed my cheeks and neck, calming me as he smirked when he said 'studying'. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up as I started to relax under his hypnotising ways. "There you go. Now come on. I'm so excited for them to meet you. They've been waiting quite a while." He whispered the last part as he grabbed my hand and led me out of his room and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

The scent of deliciously made lasagne filled my nose as we walked further into the kitchen. "Oh my god," I whispered, or mostly whimpered. My mouth suddenly became dry as my stomach rumbled.

"I know," he laughed, pulling me along quickly towards a woman in front of a stove. Facing away from us, she turned around with a beaming smile as she noticed our presence. I gasped at her utter beauty.

First of all, she had three physical features I noticed immediately, as they had obviously been carried on to Edward as well. Her brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair was sprinkled with random bronze highlights, which completed her style. And as the same for Edward, her beautiful, flawless, pale skin emphasised the absolute startling green shade of her eyes; emerald pools shining with love. These three features proved instantly that this was Edward's mother, Mrs. Cullen.

Secondly, along with her kind eyes, her beautiful and welcoming smile brought me at ease as I took in her slim form. There's no way she's had two kids, how is it possible? I had no idea, but one thing was for sure. Mrs. Cullen was a total _MILF_.

I felt my cheeks heat up as the thought ran through my head in her presence. I noticed Edward cock an eyebrow at me questioningly. _Great._ Now he'd want me to explain that blush later…

I took a deep breath before pushing my hand out in front of her as Edward held the other. I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Bella. It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said.

As her smile faded and she looked back and forth between my eyes, my hand and Edward a couple times, my heart sank and I began to lower my hand. But just as it was half way and my eyes were suddenly observing the floor thoroughly, I felt a warm body embrace me as arms wrapped around my back.

It took me a moment to realise that Mrs. Cullen was actually hugging me, so I quickly tapped her back a bit before she pulled away, still holding my shoulders gently, her green met my brown as she spoke.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you Bella. I'm so glad you decided to stay for dinner. And please, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's Mum!" she chuckled, causing us to join. "Edward mentioned you to his father and I years ago – "

"Mum–!"

"Shush Edward. And since then I've really wanted to meet and see the woman who caught his eye so long ago. But, I figured I would when the time was right. And I guess, now is the time." She smiled at me as she let go and moved to Edward, stroking his cheek before taking the lasagne out of the oven.

"Well I can honestly say that since meeting Edward properly and since we started talking, I've been pretty curious as to who brought up such a handsome, kind gentleman." I said, surprised at how relaxed and confident I suddenly felt.

Esme smiled at me before winking at Edward. "Oh, I think he inherited his handsome, gentleman side from Carlisle…and we're both very proud of his and Emmett's kindness. But I think we didn't control or play much part of that personality trait. It's just who they are."

I nodded seriously, agreeing.

Just as I felt Edward squeeze my hand reassuringly, someone else walked into the kitchen.

Oh.

My.

_God!_

If Mr. Cullen gave me any inclination or idea as to what Edward may look like in a couple of decades…I'd be_ completely_ satisfied.

His blonde, wavy hair and light blue eyes, along with his pale, flawless skin made him appear to be model material. He seriously looked like he should be an actor or something.

"Edward," he smiled and nodded and he walked straight for Esme.

"Ghm, Dad," he cleared his throat, "I'd like you to Bella, my…uhm…girlfriend." It sounded more of a question, as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I'm pretty sure I beamed at him at the idea of being Edward's girlfriend. He grinned back at me as he pulled me in closer.

I turned to see Mr. Cullen smiling at me as he leaned in for a quick hug.

I smiled as he pulled back, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

It almost looked as if he were disgusted, my smiled faded, but not for long. "Please Bella, Mr. Cullen is my father. Carlisle is the name." He grinned.

* * *

Dinner went really well. Emmett came home, so we all ate, talked and told funny stories of our past, causing the rest of us to laugh our arses off. I particularly loved the one that Carlisle told me; about how when he was twelve, Emmett set a Whoopi cushion on Edward's seat at a family dinner. Which involved, both sets of grandparents, some aunts and uncles and cousins. Emmett laughed boisterously at the memory.

"I don't….even think," Carlisle said, between chuckles, "that all of them…actually knew that he'd done it…some probably think that Edward really let one rip that night…" Edward blushed, so I squeezed his hand as he held it on top of the table.

After dinner and some chocolate ice cream for dessert, Edward dropped me off at home. He walked me up to the door holding my hand.

"I'm really glad you stayed for dinner. And that you met my parents. Wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, smiling at me as he wound his arms around my waist.

I smiled up at him, "No, it wasn't. I had a really great time. I'm so glad I met them. They're so kind…and welcoming."

He grinned, but then faltered and cleared his throat. "Were you okay with what I said?" he asked, seeming anxious.

"About what?" I stroked his cheek with my fingers.

"How I introduced you as my girlfriend." He whispered in my ear as he bent down.

"I was more than okay with it," I said as I pecked his jaw line, moving towards his lips.

"Really? 'Cause I really like the sound of it…Bella Swan…my _girlfriend_." He chuckled before kissing me hard on the lips.

I beamed as I pulled away. "Edward Cullen…_my_ _boyfriend._" I said, "All mine."

I could have sworn his eyes sparkled at that. "It's true. I'm yours, you know. You have me wrapped around your little finger." I smiled as he leant in for another deep, passionate kiss.

When I heard dad moving around the living room I decided I should head inside. So I quickly kissed him again, chaste and sweet, before I smiled and waved.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love you." I whispered as I opened the door and walked in.

His crooked grin was the last thing I saw before closing the door. "Love you more. Sweet dreams."

_Oh, I'm pretty sure they will be if _you_ star in them…_

* * *

**A/N: One more to go and then the prologue! Thoughts? Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**A/N:**** I'm sorry it's been a while! Thank you for all of your reviews and all of the support for _My Study Buddy_. As you know this is the last chapter, and I hope to post the Epilogue soon. Hope you like :) Let me know.**

**

* * *

**

**My Study Buddy**

**Chapter 6: The Beginning**

_**Bella**_

_Wednesday night_

That night as I lay in bed I thought about the day's events. All in all, and besides the whole Lauren incident, it was probably one of the best days of my life.

I couldn't get over the fact that I'd actually met and spoken to, Edward's parents. And they were nothing like I'd thought they'd be.

They were _nice_.

More than nice. They were _perfect_.

So welcoming and kind. And I loved how when Emmett came home, everyone seemed to get along so easily, so effortlessly. I felt like part of their family.

The thought sent warmth to my heart as I recalled Mr and Mrs Cullen insisting for us to be on a first name basis. It just encouraged me to feel more relaxed with them.

But I seriously couldn't believe how perfect they were. Literally the perfect couple.

The way they looked at each other…well I was pretty sure it was similar to the way I look at Edward.

And Emmett?

I chuckled quietly, he was exactly like the big brother I'd always wished to have.

Sometimes being an only child was lonely, and Emmett brought out a teasing and playful side of me that I rarely expressed.

At one point during dinner he'd teased me that I had, 'the smallest feet imaginable,' to which I'd simply replied that at least they were, 'still big enough to kick his arse.'

Of course, at the time I'd completely forgotten I was at someone else's home, and that attitude like that probably wouldn't be appropriate at my 'boyfriend's' house.

I'd still found it unbelievable that Edward had introduced me as his girlfriend. But I loved that he did.

However, only after a three second silence, everyone laughed at my come back, including Emmett.

He'd also teased Edward, saying that he had eventually got my attention after the three years he had been pining for me. And that he finally had a girlfriend. I still couldn't believe he'd liked me, sorry _loved_ me for that long.

It made me curious though, because as I contemplated the fact that he liked me for a long time and yet didn't have a girlfriend, it was obvious to me that he wasn't a virgin. And I didn't know if I wanted to know who he lost his virginity with. Mind you, he probably hated the fact that Jake had been my first.

I also remembered, as my throat tightened up, how caring Carlisle and Esme were when they asked about my red cheek and slightly bruising eye. As Carlisle stepped into Doctor mode and checked it out, Esme was caring and curious as to why someone like me would get slapped by another student.

To which Edward replied, 'Lauren's just a bitch mum. I mean, take her mum for example.'

Apparently Esme had history with her, because her facial expression said it all as she frowned at me while she stroked my cheek tenderly.

After his quick assessment, Carlisle told me to use ice if it started swelling again, take pain tablets if needed, and to stay away from all things Lauren Mallory.

So, I'd honestly determined that Edward's family couldn't be any more perfect and accepting and the day couldn't have been any better.

Well I could have gone without the slap…but at least now I don't have to deal with Lauren for three days.

I turned myself over in bed with a smile on my face as I fell asleep, with nothing but Edward's face displayed behind my eyelids.

* * *

_Thursday_

The next morning I woke up after a restful and relaxing sleep. When I looked in the mirror I could see that my cheek was still a little pink, and my eye had a define outline of a bruise, as Lauren had been wearing a ring when she slapped me.

But it was nothing a little makeup couldn't fix. And I wasn't letting it ruin my day.

Okay, so it wasn't the first day of school where Edward was my boyfriend, but last night for the first time I was introduced as his girlfriend. So maybe he wanted to make it public now?

I grinned in absolute contentment and anticipation.

I got ready as quickly as possible after I'd put my makeup on; gathering my school stuff, brushing my teeth and grabbing a Granola bar on my way out the door.

But as I was walking to my car, something caught my eye near the curb.

I smiled widely as I realised it was Edward in his Volvo. I jogged over like an excited little girl and opened the passenger door.

Grinning at him I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He was smiling at me too, with an unrecognisable emotion in his eyes. "I just thought that my _girlfriend_ might want a lift to school with her _boyfriend_." He explained, beckoning me inside the car.

I giggled, yes giggled, as I stepped inside, closed the door and buckled up.

However I wasn't buckled in for very long at all as Edward made quick work of his hands on my face and his lips on mine.

* * *

The drive to school went faster than I'd hoped. I treasured the time Edward and I ever had alone. And I was worrying about how we were going to go about this new relationship.

Did he want us to secretly be boyfriend and girlfriend? Or would he not care if people knew?

I got out of the car and waited for him in front of it, nervous. Maybe I should just ask?

But it seemed I didn't need to.

As soon as he reached me he smiled and moved his hands to my cheeks, holding my face in his palms. He rested his forehead on mine with our noses touching. He sighed quietly.

"I love you."

My breath hitched at the shock of it.

God I loved it when he said those three words.

Completely oblivious and undeterred by anyone who may have been watching, I stepped on my tippy toes and reached my hands around the back of his neck. Grasping the little hairs at the nape of his neck, I whispered, "I love you too –"

He didn't wait for me to finish properly before he crashed his lips to mine.

It was not soft.

It was not sweet.

It was desperate.

It was needy.

It was perfect.

As our tongues danced and explored each other's mouths, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close.

I couldn't focus on anything else except for this kiss. The feel of his tongue. The taste of his mouth; minty and _Edward_.

With my hands on his neck, I pulled him even closer; trying to prolong the kiss even though I knew we had to stop soon.

Obviously kissing Edward beat going in to school.

But I sighed as he pulled away and reluctantly let go of his neck.

However he didn't let go of me for long, grabbing my hand as soon as I brought it to my side. His other hand reached for my cheek, the one Lauren had slapped.

"You're cheek is looking better. But I can tell you have a bruise here," he whispered, annoyed, as his finger lightly traced below my eye. "I'm sorry she did that to you."

I snorted, "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. At least now we don't have to see her for three days now. And the pain is almost completely gone." I smiled up at him.

He tried to smile back, but failed.

Picking up his bag, he swung it over his shoulder as I adjusted mine, and then wrapped his other arm around my shoulders; pulling me into his side as he led us towards the school.

Like Moses and the Red Sea, Edward seemed to have the power to separate the crowd of students in two as we walked through the middle.

Or maybe it was the fact that I was with him. Or that _he_ was with _me_. As we walked, we passed the stares and whispers, like the creatures in the sea.

Paying slight attention, but not letting them bother us.

I smiled to myself as I noticed Jacob off to the side with his mouth wide open in shock. Even though I didn't have any remaining feelings for the guy, it felt nice to finally be seen by him with another male wanting my attention.

I looked up at Edward's face to see him staring straight ahead with a grin on his face. Only then did I notice the comical expressions on Rosalie, Tanya and Jessica's faces.

It felt weird, knowing that Edward had asked for me to be his girlfriend on Tuesday, but other people were only finding out now. And that made it all the more real.

I didn't really feel as if I was Edward's girlfriend, not until it was how he referred to me to his parents.

I wondered how different people would react. Alice. Jasper. Angela. Dad.

My breath hitched at the last one. Oh dear, I'd completely forgotten that I lived in a small-ass town. He'd find out in no time. The adult residents, and some teenagers, of Forks just loved to gossip. I needed to tell him soon.

As we walked through the doors Edward squeezed my hand. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he led me to my locker. Don't ask me how he knew where it was.

"I just realised… I'll need to tell my dad soon. About…" I lamely gestured between the two of us.

"About?" he pushed with a smirk.

"About…us. About you being my boyfriend." I said.

Suddenly Alice and Jasper came out from behind me. Shit. I didn't know they were there when I said that. I turned to face Edward to see if he was pissed.

The little shit had a full-ass grin on his face. He knew they were there!

"What?" Alice screeched. "You guys are going out?" she looked at me unbelievingly.

"Dick," I muttered under my breath. But by their laughs I'm certain Jazz and Edward heard me. "Um, yes. We…are?" It ended up sounding like a question as I looked back at Edward.

I closed my locker when I had gotten what I needed. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yes, this here, is my beautiful girlfriend." He grinned at them before kissing my temple.

"Don't think I won't punish you for that little incident you just pulled," I said.

Jasper seemed amused whereas Alice still seemed shocked. I think it was mainly the ease at which I was speaking to him. And when her eyes narrowed, I knew she was kind of pissed since this had obviously been going on for more than a day and I hadn't told her.

Edward leaned into my ear, "I'm looking forward to it. I've been a naughty boy."

I laughed as he pulled back. "You're insatiable."

We smiled at each other before the bell rang out. "I'll see you in Human Bio?" he asked as he held my hips.

"You will," I nodded before giving him a peck on the lips and walking to my first class.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast.

Calculus was easy, since I just had to hand in homework and then the questions in our books for chapter 12. English was fine, besides the fact that Jessica and Victoria were in my class and sat only two tables away from me. Making it easy for me to hear everything they were saying.

Stuff about Edward and I and the fact that 'he could do way better' were repeated many times. But luckily, after a while, the lives of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy distracted me. And since I finished the assigned chapter of Pride and Prejudice quite quickly, I moved on to the next one.

History was a blur but a quick one at that, as Mr Brown went through slide shows and questions on the sheets he gave us about the Civil War.

Eventually I found myself in Human Biology with Edward which consisted of stolen kisses, holding hands, and writing notes as we were supposed to be watching a video on the human anatomy. But I was pretty sure we had that covered. Mr Banner had also told us that the prize of the winning couple with the most combined correct answers of the test tomorrow, were two free movie passes.

Edward looked quite contemplative after finding that out, and I wanted to know why.

"What?" I whispered. He only replied that he'd tell me at lunch.

* * *

When the bell rang and we walked out, he grabbed my hand and led us to the cafeteria. Quickly lining up, he seemed to be putting our food all on the same tray, and I was fine with that. When I went to move to my usual table I hesitated and noticed that Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were all sitting at my table.

Edward nudged me with his nose in my hair and cocked his head to the side, towards an empty table just for us.

After a few minutes of eating and sharing what he had chosen for us to eat he cleared his throat. I waited patiently for him to say something.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he blurted.

At first I was speechless but then I felt myself smile before I nodded. He grinned.

"Okay, well I was thinking. You know about the prize for Human Bio?" he asked as he chewed a piece of pizza.

"Yeah…" I said, picking up the same piece and taking a bite.

"Well…I was thinking we could go out for dinner and a movie? And I'll plan to pay…but then if we get the free tickets we'll use them. How does that sound?"

I smiled at his own cheeky smirk. "Sounds great."

He lifted his hand to place it on top of mine before leaning across the table to kiss my lips chastely, as we had our mouths full.

He sat back with a grin, "It's a date."

* * *

_Friday night_

I was feeling nervous. I had no idea why. Edward and I had done so many things, so many intimate things.

But this was a date.

I hadn't gone on a date in… ever. I'd never been on one.

Mike was a mistake at a party, and Jake never had the idea to ask me out on one.

This would be my first proper date. With Edward. Cullen.

After going home with Alice after school today, she'd finally told me what she thought of Edward and I as a couple. And after having a go at me for not telling her what was going on, she let me know how happy it made her to see me happy.

After the whole Jacob incident, she'd tried to cheer me up for two whole weeks, before I'd finally just told her to leave it alone. And luckily, by myself I was able to move on, yet I still wasn't happy. Not until now, with Edward.

We both loved the fact that Edward and Jazz were best friends, so the idea of us going on double dates didn't seem as horrible as it did before. The idea that the guys might not get along. But for someone to not like Jazz was unbelievable. And same goes for my Edward.

_My Edward._

God I loved saying that. Or thinking it.

Anyway, so after Alice had approved of my boyfriend, she agreed to help pretty me up for my date tonight while Jazz and dad were downstairs watching a baseball game.

Ah yes, last night I informed dad about my new and updated relationship status. Telling him that Edward was now my boyfriend.

"Is that Dr Cullen's kid?" he'd asked. I'd replied with an affirmative, to which he nodded and said to simply, "be careful and be happy." Sometimes I just loved the simplicity of our relationship.

Alice's voice brought me back as she tugged on my hair for the hundredth time, "Stop moving Bella."

"Sorry," I froze again, trying to remain immobile.

_Finally_, she was done with my hair and the tugging and pulling ceased.

But before I could turn around to look in the mirror she held the chair in place. "Wait! I'm doing your face before you see."

I sighed and nodded.

Eventually, after my eyelashes felt heavy and long and lips felt nice and soft, she allowed me to turn to face the full length mirror as I stood up.

She'd suggested for me to wear my dark jeans and a blue blouse, with pink ballet flats and a black cardigan. I ran my eyes up my form, taking it all in as I reached my dark, long, wavy hair as Alice had styled it. I looked at the big, loose curls in shock, not knowing my hair could do that. Usually my hair was either straight or with random waves.

She parted my hair in the middle and pinned my hair into nice curls at the sides of my head. She had also put something in it to make it, smell like strawberries and appear to be shiny. Overall a very good job well done.

And my makeup consisted of a light foundation with a little bronze on my cheek bones, some light pink lipstick and gloss for the lips. A light blue eye shadow for the eye lids and some black eyeliner and mascara. I'd never had so much make up on. And I loved it.

"Thank you so much Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"You're very welcome," she smiled as we pulled away.

When the doorbell rang I felt my pulse increase and my breath hitched. _He's here._

I yanked my purse off my bed and jogged down the stairs and to the front door, only to see it being opened by my dad.

"You must be Edward," he said to the person outside.

"Yes sir, it's nice to finally meet you Chief Swan." Edward replied as dad let him in.

Oh Jesus.

He looked too sexy for it to be legal.

And I chuckled quietly when I realised something. He gave me a questioning look, and I was going to answer but dad interrupted.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. So what time do you think you'll have Bella home?"

"Well the movie's at eight o'clock so I imagine, no later than ten thirty sir- um Charlie."

"Okay, good. Well have a nice time. I'll see you when you get home Bella," dad said as he gave me a look. Ah, I could tell they'd be no point in saying 'don't wait up' to that expression on his face.

I nodded before I waved to Alice and Jazz who would be leaving just after us, since dad still had to go over the Billy's get together. I sighed with content that I would be spending my Friday night with Edward instead.

Edward held my hand and walked me to the passenger side before opening the door and letting me in.

* * *

As we sat in the restaurant in Port Angeles, at our own private booth he gave me a smile and leant towards me. "I meant to tell you when I saw you, you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed before smiling back, "You look nice too. I was going to say, we kind of match."

I watched as he took in the fact that his dark jacket, black jeans and blue buttoned t-shirt matched completely with the colours that I was wearing. "Wow, we think alike I guess," he said.

Dinner went by as we talked very little about school, mainly about the fact that we won the Human Biology test, and other little subjects like our favourites; movies, songs, memories. The food was delicious as we agreed that we would definitely come to the restaurant again. A few minutes after we finished, with satisfied tummies and smiles, Edward stood up and held my hand as he paid and then led me to his car again. Such a gentleman.

"Well, my beautiful Bella, I think it's time we claimed our prize." He said as he drove us over to the small cinema.

We held hands as we watched _'Life as We Know It'_ play on the screen. I admit there were a couple of times I had to try really hard not to cry, but for the most part it was quite funny. Often, I would feel Edward nudge my cheek with his nose, wanting a kiss, and I would oblige willingly.

My boyfriend was cute like that.

But even after it finished we didn't let go of each other's hands. We kept them joined the whole time, the whole drive back to mine, until we were standing on my front porch near my door. I still didn't want to let go of him.

"I wish tonight didn't have to end," I whispered against his lips.

"Me neither. Which is why I have a surprise," he said.

"You do?" I moved to look up at him.

He smiled as he nodded. "I'll see you really soon, and…try not to scream okay?" I was completely speechless and confused as he kissed me quickly and drove off. I shook my head as I walked inside and locked the door.

By the sounds of his snores, dad was back on the couch, waiting for me to get home. I sighed as I quickly woke him up, told him I was home and that he should get into bed.

Once I got to my room, I quickly grabbed everything I needed and then went to take a shower, taking off my makeup but putting my hair in a shower cap. I didn't want to ruin it just yet.

I was still confused about what Edward had said about me not screaming and that he would see me soon. But I tried to forget about it as I dressed into my pyjamas and walked back into my room before locking the door.

The first thing I noticed was the wind coming from outside the window, I could have sworn I didn't leave it open. And then I started to panic. Was someone in my room? My breathing increased as I tried to blindly find my bedside table to turn on my lamp.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, and had I not known exactly who they belonged to, I would have screamed. But I knew those arms. Edward was in my room.

Edward!

This was what he was talking about?

"Edward. What are you doing in here? You could get caught." I whispered.

"No I won't love. You locked the door, and if Charlie knocks I'll quickly hide. Plus I parked my car the next street over. It's okay," he whispered back into my ear.

So I quickly turned around and jumped on him, kissing him passionately as he blindly walked us to my bed. He lay me down as he quickly stripped out of his clothes, until he was only wearing his boxers, and then hid his clothes on the other side of my bed, so dad couldn't see them from my door.

We quickly moved under the covers as I wrapped my leg over his and rested my head and arm on his chest.

"Tonight couldn't have been any better Edward," I whispered against his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Always."

I smiled in content as he held me tightly to him and kissed my head. I turned to face him.

"This kind of feels like a 'happily ever after' moment. Does it feel that way for you? Happily ever after?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

He smiled, "Yeah, except it's only the beginning."

I yawned quietly as I nodded in agreement, "Good night Edward."

"Good night beautiful."

* * *

**A/N****: Aww. I'm actually a little teary that this story has come to an end. Any thoughts? Remember, next up is the epilogue! And it will hopefully be up very soon.**

**Thank you for all of My Study Buddy's reviewers! And supporters. You are what kept it going!**

**~Laura~**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**A/N:**** Again, thank you to all of **_**My Study Buddy**_**'s supporters and reviewers!  
It was you that made it possible for it to be longer than a one-shot.  
Just so that we're all on the same page: it being 18 yrs later. Edward and Bella are 35 yrs old.  
Hope you enjoy the Epilogue and thanks again :)  
~Laura~**

* * *

**My Study Buddy**

**Epilogue: Memories**

_**Edward  
**_

_Eighteen Years Later_

After a short, yet tiring shift at the hospital I decided it was time to head home. I enjoyed being the senior Paediatrician at Forks Community Hospital and loved my job. However sometimes it really did wipe me out. _Maybe I was getting old…_

Luckily, because of my position and the amount of years I have worked my butt off, I was now able to choose my hours. Coming and going as I pleased. Or if needed.

Today I planned to surprise my wife of thirteen years, and come home earlier than normal. I'd even get to see our kids come home from school.

They'd probably get suspicious that something was wrong.

I'm not saying I don't spend time with the kids, I do. On the weekends and holidays more so, and every night I am home for dinner. But if there is an emergency, I'm at the hospital helping out anyway I can.

With my dad being the Head of surgery, he'd almost always be at work. But after a lengthy conversation a few years ago, I'd persuaded him to either retire or cut down his hours by at least half. After working for about three decades the man deserved a break, and mum deserved more husband time. So he'd reluctantly decided to cut down, and it was rare for us to be at the hospital at the same time.

Bella was, and is, the love of my life and the reason for my existence.

Life had been pretty hard on us after we both graduated from high school. Bella wanted to study but she was content in staying in Forks and going to a community college, while I went off to do a combined college and medical school curriculum in Seattle. It turned out that if I did it that way, I'd hopefully be finished in six years, rather than eight. And then my residency would only be another two years. So by the age of 26 I would be a qualified Paediatrician.

But those first few years were difficult, and tested our relationship to the max. I did try to come down often to see Bella, but we missed each other dearly, talking on the phone at least six times a week.

When we were twenty I proposed to her. And when we were both twenty-two and I was on a long study break, I came home for our beautiful wedding in my backyard with close friends and family present.

Married at twenty-two did seem pretty early to some, but even at the age of seventeen we knew that this was it; we'd found the person we wanted to live with for the rest of our lives. And neither of us wanted to waste any more time denying what we most wanted. _To be tied together in the legal sense._

And immediately after, I bought our new house on East Street, located in the middle of the hospital and the school. Since I had saved up for a couple of years of working at the _Newton's Camping Goods_ store and was working on building my career with only three years left, dad had permitted me to use my trust fund, allowing me to purchase our first and current home.

I did feel bad that I wouldn't be able to live properly with her for another two years, since I needed to finish my degree in Seattle before I came back home to do my residency at Forks Community Hospital. But Bella persuaded me to keep going, because it was what I wanted to do. And I loved her dearly for it.

A year later, Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and green eyes, whom we named _Rosalie Esme Renee Cullen. _

During the last couple of years of high school and studying at the community college here in Forks together, Bella and Rosalie had become really close. And when we were trying to pick a name, Bella stated that she liked the name _'Rose'_ after I had admitted a soft spot for _'Ali'_.

Immediately after, as we looked at each other with excitement, we whispered, _"Rosalie," _knowing that it was perfect.

Thus, introducing the second Rosalie Cullen into the world.

Yep, that's right. Two months before our baby girl was born Emmett and Rosalie had their wedding, with Bella as the beautiful, glowing bridesmaid, and me as the best man.

A year later, I moved back home to finally live with my wife and baby girl.

And when our Rosie was three and a half years old, and I was working as a Paediatrician at Forks Hospital, _Charlie Edward Emmett Cullen_ was brought into the world, with a loving big sister waiting impatiently for his arrival. She had started introducing Bella's belly to her friends as her little brother.

I smiled as I made my way home, driving through the familiar streets.

Of course, none of this would have been possible if we didn't have the help of my mum and Sue, Charlie's girlfriend at the time and Bella's step mum since we were in our mid-twenties.

After leaving Bella with Rosie and still having to complete another year of my degree and finishing medical school, Bella needed all the help she could get, since I couldn't be there. I made frequent trips down to see them, but I would have much preferred to be there every day.

So as I parked my Aston Martin in our driveway and walked up the path to our front door I smiled at all of our memories. The good and the not-so-good. But overall, I was proud to be the father of our twelve year old Rosie and an eight year old Charlie. My family was everything to me.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside before I looked at my watch and noticed the time. I realized we still had an hour until the kids would be home.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I was trying to clean up the house as fast as I could before the kids got home; wanting to be able to have an hour rest before they did.

I'd done all of the washing, ironing, dishes from last night, (since our trusty dishwasher decided to break right when I was making dinner) and cleaned the bathrooms, toilets and floors all in one day. And I was exhausted.

I finished up with just arranging the furniture back to its proper positions, and tidying up the last few things the kids, and Edward, had left out. I did not know why it was impossible for Rosalie to keep all of her hair pins at least in her room, or why Edward felt the need to leave his socks everywhere, or Charlie making drawings and deciding to hide the pencils and crayons under the sofa pillows. It boggled my mind, but I didn't mind all that much. It was annoying to clean up after them, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I loved my family dearly, and these things were just a part of them. I figured that they would eventually grow to understand that sofas were not pencil cases, the whole house was not a hair accessories cabinet, but since they both take after their father in that front, I doubted there would be a change any time soon.

At two-fifteen I sighed as I finally went back upstairs to run myself a nice, warm spa.

Thirteen years ago, when Edward and I had gotten married and then started looking for a house, we both knew this was the one. We didn't known how many children we were going to have, but we figured a four bedroom house would be enough at the time. We left it open for us to have two or three. But straight after Charlie was born, I'd admitted to Edward that I was done with baby delivering. He didn't seem too fazed.

We both knew how lucky we were to have our two, healthy kids, and we couldn't have asked for more.

Having four bedrooms allowed us to have a spare room in case someone stayed over. Namely, Alice and Jasper, and their twins; Alex and Sarah.

Those girls were only half a year older than our Charlie, making them nine years old. So we'd set up a sofa bed in Rosalie's room for when Alexis and Sarah slept over. Jazz and Alice lived in Seattle, but they made it a point to come visit us almost once a month.

The room was also used for Rosalie, Emmett, and their three kids; Lilly, Jack and David. Which was why Charlie also had a sofa bed in his room for the boys. We were quite lucky all of the bedrooms were so damn spacious.

And since one of our couches in the living room was a sofa bed as well, it made it possible for all of them to stay over for holidays like Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving and New Year's Eve. We were really lucky and grateful how all of the kids got along really well. Rosalie and Emmett only lived in Port Angeles and, being the same age, Rosie and Lily were best friends. Lily had begged her parents for them to move to Forks, and I think her persuasion was actually working.

Rose had spoken to me on the phone just the other day about how they were considering it and looking for a house. The only reason they moved to Port Angeles was because Rose's mum was ill and needed to be looked after. Though her passing a few years ago meant that there was no real reason for them to be there anymore. And Rosalie missed Forks.

Every now and then I remember and recall how much our relationship completely changed when Edward and I started officially going out in high school. At first it was the awkward double dates Emmett insisted we all go on, but when we found that we actually had a lot in common, we started to hang out, just the two of us. And when we realised we both had an interest in becoming kindergarten teachers, we attended the community college together.

By the time I was twenty-two and Edward and I were getting married in December, I had received my major in Early Childhood Education and started working at _Sunshine and Rainbow child development_ with Rose. Of course I only worked until I needed to rest, and then look after Rosie.

It wasn't until she started primary school and Charlie was going to _Sunshine and Rainbow_, when I finally went back to work. I'd missed it. I also loved how close Forks elementary school, the high school, the day-care and the hospital were all so close to home.

It was two-thirty by the time I was undressed and stepped into the spa. I'd put my IPod on my dock, letting the music relax me. Sighing in complete content, I closed my eyes and realised I now had an hour until the monsters came home. And per usual whenever I'm not completely busy, I began to think about and miss Edward. I felt like I was always missing him if he wasn't with me. But I do admit, over the past few years I'm happy to say that I've seen more of him. He made it a point to be home as much as he can. And I loved him for that.

It was quite unfair how well age suited him. I swear, while all I received was a bit of flabby skin and more wrinkles, he just got more handsome over the years. Sure, he had his laughing lines, but that just made him all the more attractive. I had to make a point of either going to the gym or exercising some other way, just keep excess fat and skin away. But it was good; my yoga classes with Angela were actually quite fun since it allowed us to catch up.

Just as _Iris_ by _The_ _Goo Goo Dolls_ came on my IPod, I heard a light knock on the bathroom door. My eyes flashed open with slight panic. Who would be home at this hour?

* * *

_**Edward**_

As I made my way inside I called for my wife but got no response. I noticed that the house seemed very clean and tidy as I walked upstairs towards our room. When I went past my study, I quickly dropped off my briefcase and coat, as I'd heard something from our bathroom. I quickly jogged up the rest of the way, and realised that Bella must have been in the spa listening to her music.

I poked my head around the door and saw her there; naked and beautiful, lying in amongst the bubbles with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

God, I love her. She was so beautiful. The mother of my children.

I'll be the first to admit it. I am a lucky bastard.

With a smirk, I quickly closed and locked our bedroom door, stripped naked, and then walked quietly into our bathroom before closing the door silently. Right when Iris started playing on her dock, I tapped my knuckles against the door as I leant on the sink bench. At first I regretted it, since it had obviously scared my poor wife, as I saw the panic in her eyes.

But as she took in my smile and naked form, her own grin spread across her face.

"You're home early," she whispered.

"I am." I said as I walked towards her and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Surprise."

My wife giggled as I made a bit of a mess as I hopped in to the tub behind her. I quickly wrapped my arms around her stomach and pulled her into my lap, keeping her as close as I could as my legs wrapped around hers, encasing her.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

"Hmph," was her reply.

It astounded me that she didn't see what I saw. To me, age had been kind to her. She was still as beautiful as she was when she was seventeen, or if anything, she had become more attractive over the years. When she was thirty, she decided to cut her hair. At first I was completely against the idea, I loved her long hair. But of course I didn't tell her not to.

However, I'd learned to love it. It ended just below her breasts, so it still had some length, which I liked. And she said it was easier to handle. And since I was still able to hold it and tangle my hands in it… well I was happy.

Besides her hair and a few laugh lines on the corners of her beautiful eyes, she really didn't seem that much different to me. And although it seemed impossible when I was seventeen and just starting to go out with Bella. I was certain that my love for her increased over the years. The more we got to know each other, learnt about each other, trusted each other. It all helped in making our love grow for each other and for our kids.

I held her tightly to me. "You are. I know you don't see it. But you are the most beautiful woman in the world. If anything has changed since we were seventeen, it would be that you're even more beautiful than you were back then. And I love you…so much." I kissed her neck as my hand made its way to her breast.

"Mmm…" she moaned, causing Eddie Jnr to stand for attention.

Jesus, having Bella as my wife pretty much kept me at the same level of horny as a seventeen year old boy.

And I loved it.

So quickly I didn't even realise what was happening, Bella had switched positions and was now straddling me, her ass against my chest and her legs folded at my sides.

_Hmm…and I thought I was holding on tightly. _

_Actually it was probably her moan that distracted me…_

"I'm so glad you started those yoga classes," I said with a grin as she turned to smirk at me.

"Me too, otherwise I'd probably get sore by doing this," she admitted as she slowly moved closer to my erection.

I cleared my throat, trying not to come already at the sight of her. "And what exactly is _this?" _I asked.

Her smirk was still held in place as she turned around, "Reverse cow-girl."

"Oh, fuck," I murmured.

Just then, she found me and sat down; sinking down on my cock.

"Shhiiittt," I whispered.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned again, before she started to rock her hips as her hands held on my thighs for leverage.

"Wait baby," I said, trying to get a handle on myself.

I held her hips in my hands, keeping her still as I pushed in even more and then stayed like that for a minute.

"Edward," she whined quietly, needing friction.

Slowly, I lessened the pressure on her hips, allowing her to move them.

Gradually, her movement started to speed up and I couldn't help but move, so I tried thrusting up with her a couple of times.

"Ungh! Yes! Edward!" I smiled as she obviously liked that.

"You like that baby?" I asked.

"Fuck yes, I love it Edward. I love _you_." She breathed, knowing what happens when she said that.

"I love you to beautiful," I said, right before I grabbed her hips tightly and started pounding into her.

"You…Like it…when I…fuck you….like this?" I grunted between thrusts.

"Yes, yes yes!" I felt her walls clench around my cock as she came. And I just kept thrusting into her as she rode out her orgasm and felt mine approaching.

"Oh, shit," I whispered.

"That's it baby, come for me," she breathed.

And that was all I needed. With three more deep thrusts I spilled my juices into her as I held her hips down on me. "Bella!" I hissed against her back, right before I gathered her and pulled her in close, still inside of her.

* * *

After I let Bella off of me, we washed each other's bodies before we eventually got out and dried ourselves.

Looking like two blissed out prunes, we changed into comfortable clothes and then went downstairs to cuddle up on the couch. And only twenty minutes later, we heard the front door open and close.

"Mum!"

"Mum!"

We didn't say anything until they made it into the living room. When they noticed I was home, they both ran toward the couch, landing on top of us with big smiles.

While Rosalie had received Bella's hair and my eyes, Charlie had unfortunately inherited my hair, though was blessed with the same colour of Bella's eyes. They were the most beautiful kids. Even though I am biased, I'm pretty sure anyone would agree.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Bella asked.

"It was fine," Charlie said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, um fine…" Rosie said as she sat down next to us with a small smile.

"Sounds more than fine to me," Bella noted. We both looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Dad," Charlie whispered, curling his finger for me to bend closer so that he could tell me a secret. I smiled as I did so.

He cupped his little hand so that no one could hear; only his whisper wasn't as quiet as he was hoping for. "Rosalie's got a boyfriend!"

Rosie probably only just made it out, but she heard it. "I do not. Don't lie Charlie."

"Yeah you do. Alright then, who's Thomas?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow.

Rosie just huffed and crossed her arms, yet still wearing a smile.

"Yeah Rosie, who's Thomas?" Bella asked, as she made googly eyes at our daughter and clasped her hands together, ready for gossip.

She sighed with a smile, "He's just a friend…"

"Uh-huh…?" I prompted.

"Well…I was wondering…would it be okay if he came over tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," Bella said, "Like a play date?"

She shook her head, still with the smile, "No, we'd be working. In science today, we were assigned partners and he's my study buddy."

At that exact moment, Bella and I turned to face one another, and I'm pretty damn certain that her shocked, amused, yet horrified expression mirrored mine exactly.

I made a mental note to tell Bella, when my brain started to work again, that she would have to be watching them the whole time.

***The End ***

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than study buddies :) Thank you for reading! And for all of your support!**

**~ Laura~**


	8. Chapter 8: Thanks

**A/N**: I'm sorry you've come back to this story, probably hoping for another chapter, only to find it's a note.

I apologise for getting you excited, but feel ecstatic that the idea of it is possible.

Just letting you guys know that I've put up a picture of both Rosalie and Charlie Cullen on my profile. And I'm pretty sure you all know who they are. Yet I made a couple of changes for them to fit my description.

I hope to maybe, one day, return to this story. Perhaps do some outtakes, or a sequel.

Any ideas would be truly appreciated and welcome!

Thank you for your support once again, I have received many more reviews than I thought I would :)

Many thanks,

Your study buddy,

~Laura~


End file.
